kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
I Don't Want to Wait for Our Lives to Be Over
'I Don't Want to Wait for Our Lives to Be Over '''is the eighty-seventh episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 12, 2000. The episode was written by Paul Lieberstein, and directed by Adam Kuhlman. The name comes from the lyrics of the 1996 song "I Don't Want to Wait". Synopsis With Bobby's 13th birthday approaching, Joseph comes back from summer vacation having grown six inches. When Joseph and Bobby meet at the restaurant Rattlesnakes, Joseph gets an adult menu and is offered beer and Bobby gets a kids menu, despite the fact that Bobby is old enough to receive the adult menu and Joseph being the same age as Bobby. Joseph's newfound maturity sparks jealousy in Bobby, as he had been tutored on how to be a man the whole summer and how he was going to take Joseph "under his wing", while Joseph is filled with anxiety over his all-over acne, can't get girls out of his head, and has outgrown his bike. All in all, the two wish they could trade places. Meanwhile, Hank and Peggy build their caskets. Joseph tearfully confides in Connie and the two kiss. Bobby sees this and is infuriated. He punches Joseph twice in the nose and Joseph is bleeding. Minh goes to tend to Joseph's nose, but while Joseph is staring down Minh's cleavage, Joseph kisses her. Minh is amused and says Khan will be also. But Khannie feels betrayed and runs out. Joseph steals Dale's Bug-a-bago and Khannie comes aboard as the two say they want to get as far away from this town and this life as possible. Bobby comes aboard as he doesn't want either of them to go. But halfway down the street, Joseph crashes the Bug-a-bago and they evacuate. Dale furiously wants to know who did this, and the three kids, who have returned to the scene of the crime, answer "Teenagers," secure that their parents don't think of them as teenagers yet. Peggy demonstrates this when she presents Bobby with his birthday cake, in accordance with her control freak nature. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Dooley *Tilly Hill ''(cameo) *Gary Kasner (cameo) *Unnamed Girls (cameo) Stinger Quote Dale: "Jennifer, we're fantastic!" Trivia * When Bobby is speaking with Gary, he asks the question "Is that an Arizona thing?" This is undoubtedly referencing his previous interest in Gary in regards to Arizona in the episode The Unbearable Blindness of Laying where he uses very similar phrases. * When Gary throws Bobby the golf cart keys, the tag visibly reads: Senior Citizen Discount." * In the episode High Anxiety, a washer and dryer appear for the first time in the Hills' garage, and disappear up until this episode. As of this episode, the green washer and dryer in the garage, indefinitely remain in the corner of the garage for the remainder of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Celebration Episodes Category:Birthdays Category:Episodes starring Bobby